


Spirit of the Machine

by GhostCwtch



Series: JaegerconBingo Fills [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: dream - Freeform, more bad photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako Mori and the spirit of Gipsy Danger. My fill for the "Dreams" square in Jaegercon Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of the Machine




End file.
